Scoot-a-Lord
by Her Highness1
Summary: Hey there. Hi there. Ho there! Your as welcome as can be! I'm back with a new story for all of those MLP fans out there. Ever wondered what would happen if Scootaloo wasn't what you thought she was? If not go to the land of hatred! If so, please click on this story! T for violence, bullying, and dares. P.S. I don't have a word check on my computer. Need 10 reviews for more chapters
1. Arrival

** Hi everyone! Since I'm still trying to find out what happened in Harry Potter, I decided to write something for those My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fans. My little sister got me watching it, so I decided to look up some fimfictions. They're pretty good, so now, I'm writing one. Enjoy. And PLEASE REVEIW! No one EVER does! One more thing, my made-up character Midnight shall be in here too. I did say that she would be in ****every**** story I make.**

**Scootaloo's pov**

**Arrival day to Ponyville**

"Ponyville! everyone please wait until the big-sister dragon has come to a complete stop before exiting, and thank you for flying with us at Midnight airlines." a voice called out, interupting my dream.

"Mmmmm. Sis! Why'd you have to wake me up?!" I moaned to my big sister, who I was currently riding on to our new home in the Everfree forest, near a nice little town called Ponyville.

Now, this may come as shock to you, but even though I am a young pegasus filly. With a magenta mane that's all ruffled and messy from riding on my scooter with a helmet on and from the trip to Ponyville, with a sunset orange coat, and purple-ish eyes.

My sister, in her current state is a dragon! She has spines sharper than the sharpest knives, except on the part of her neck that I was laying on.

She has mostly black scales, with the occasional puff of dark purple fur. There were scattered red and deep blue scales that looked like flames up close. Her eyes were silver, her teeth pearl white, thick as tree branches and pointy as needles. Her claws were tinted red on the tips. I have no idea why, and they were the sharpest thing on earth!

Now, get this. Instead of the regular dragon wings, she has feathery and scaly wings that are black with scattered golden and blood red feathers and scales! She's four legged if you were wondering. Then there's her tail, it's long and flexable, perfect for tree climbing.

Then there's her size. She's around the size of the White Horse.**(White House ponyised)**

Anyways, getting off topic. We were flying over a forest that looked less scary than the last one we lived in. I heard an occasional cry from a manticore.

"Okay Scoots, I'm going to set you down so that I can work my magic. And like my promise, this time I'll make a castle instead of a mansion. We are royalty after-all." Midnight said as she swooped down into a clearing.

Well, you must be wondering what she means by 'royalty'. Well you see, my sister is the Queen of all Equestria. That's why all the other "rulers" are princesses not queens.

Sure, Celestia raises the sun, Luna raises the moon, and Cadence, well Cadence does something, but my sister MIdnight can make the sun and moon become an eclipse, she could free Discord if she wanted.

She could bring the Changling Queen to her full strength, she could make someone an alicorn, a unicorn, a pegasis, an earth pony, even a dragon! She can even take someone's cutie mark away! Forever! Or just change it to something stupid, like an old boot. She can even change the season at will!

Again, getting off topic, so as she swooped down, I saw a little tree hut nearby. We landed in a nice clearing where the sunlight could actually get through the thick and murcky trees surrounding it.

"Okay, now remember. If you ever want to return home, you have to do our special little knock. Okay?" MIdnight asked as she laid her head down so I could hop off her neck.

"Alright. Hey. Can I go into town and look around while you make the castle?" I questioned as I watched Midnight turn into her true form.

This form was a black pony, her fur slowly turned red while it went down her legs. She still had her dragon snout, eyes,and front legs, along with her dragon forms' wings. Her mane was spikey like her spines, but instead of just one row, she had multiple row. And the farther they got from the middle of her head, the longer and pointier they grew. Her mane's color is blood red and deep black. Her cutie mark is the sign of Ying and Yang.

Her tail is just a bunch of braids wrapped together with little spikes sticking out the top of it, it was the same colors as her mane.

She also had dark purple horns. These horns could bend into any shape and form. They currently looked like ram horns. She also had her dragon fangs, and an alicorn horn.

Okay, no more getting off topic. No, scratch that. I'm probably going to get off topic a lot, anyways back to reality.

"Hmm, okay. But only if you make the entrence and bring Comet." Midnight said as she turned back to the clearing.

"Thanks Mid, I'll do that!" I said as I ran over to my scooter that somehow ended up resting on a tree.

"Come on Comet! Let's go!" I called to our little dragon helper.

"Coming!" came a call back.

A few moments later, a baby dark purple dragon with small ram horns came running over, her little black wings flapping, trying to give her a speed boost. We called her Comet beceuse the scales on top of her head looked like a small comet tail, while there was a light blue and white comet streaking across her left eye. Her eyes are like sparkaling dark purple orbs.

She hopped onto the scooter with me, and we were off! My magic coming out of the scooter like a storm of sunset sparkes, where ever the sparkes landed they began to create a beautiful floating walk way. It was made of white marble and light blue lapuz stone. It had walls on either side with the occasional lamp post full of fire that changed to every color in the rainbow!

I went as fast as I could, which was pretty fast and shot through the forest with the walk way growing behing me. Finally, I came to a stop the walk way was growing so fast that when I did stop, it shot up and formed a magnifacent gateway. With a similar disign as the walk way itself.

"S-scoot- scootaloo!" I turned around to watch Starlight\Ivy fall to the ground.

"Starlight! What happened? Why are you lying on the ground?" I flooded her with questions, which probably didn't help.

"W-went t-t-to fa-fast!" she weased before she passed out.

"Oh." I deadpaned. _Why does this happen every time?_ I thought as I picked Ivy up and set her into a bush. The bush imediatly turn into a bright red wagon. I pulled the wagon over to my scooter and connected it to it.

Then I got back onto my scooter and took off, off to Ponyville. My new home.

**In Ponyville**

**Twilight's pov**

"I can't beleve this!" I cried as my little purple and green dragon assistant Spike and I walked through the streets of Ponyville.

"Oh come on Twilight! Mabey making some friends will be good for you." Spike said trying to cheer me up.

"Look! Why don't you go ask that mare over there?" he continued pointing one of his claws at a mare with a pink coat and a crazy pink mane.

"Fine, but only once." I told him finally giving in. I walked over to the mare who stopped with a bright smile on her face.

"Umm, hello I'm..." I stopped when the mare jumped like 4 feet in the air and made a loud gasp before running off.

"Uh, ooookkaaay. Let's go check the things on the check list." I said trying to forget what just happened.

"First is the food, curtesy of Sweet Apple Acres. Hmm, sounds sane enough." I said as we began to walk to the big farm house at the edge of town, Spike was still walking by my side, check list in hand.

"LOOK OOOOUUUT! MOOOVVE OOOUT OOF THE WAAY!" a voice called out.

I saw a orange and red blur and next thing I know, there is a giant cloud of dust and durt in the air. After a short coughing fit, and after the dust cleared, I was face to face with a little pegasus filly. She was orange with a helment on, and had purple eyes.

"I am so so so so sorry! I was just trying to get to the library because I heard that the pony who lives there, has a..."

"Wow, wow, wow! Slow down, I'm actually the pony who lives in the library. What do you need?" I interupted, then I saw what was in her little wagon.

"Is that.." "A dragon!" Spike finished as he ran up to the unconssous purple dragon.

"That's what I need your help with!" the filly explained, "I was going to fast on my scooter for her, and she passed out! I did everything I usually do when this happens but nothing worked! I've chosen you because I heard that you have a dragon too."

"Hey that's me! My name's Spike by the way." Spike said finally turning away from the other little dragon. "Umm, did you try wagging a gem infront of her nose?" Spike asked.

"No, and how did you know that she's a girl?" the filly asked staring at Spike with confusion.

"I don't really know. I just guessed." Spike said looking away from the filly's gaze.

"Well, why don't you try Spike's idea? Umm.."

"Scootaloo, the name's Scootaloo. And, sure I'll try it." the filly now dubed Scootaloo said as she went back over to the green dragon and took out an emerald from her saddle-bag. The instant the gem was out of the bag, the little baby dragon jumped up and snatched it out of Scootaloo's hoofs.

"Mmm, thanks. I really needed that." the dragon said after she finished gobbling up the emerald.

"Umm, Scoots. Who are they?" she asked staring at me and Spike.

"Oh, this is Spike and, umm."

"Twilight Sparkle. It's nice to meet you." I said sticking out a hoof for her to shake.

"Same here. I'm Comet." the dragon said shaking my hoof.

She turned to Spike and said, "And you must be Spike. That's a really cool name."

"Uh, thanks!" Spike said. When Comet turned oround to face Scootaloo again, I saw a dreamy look come apon Spike's face and little hearts appear in his eyes as he stared at Comet.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Well, it was very nice to meet you Scootaloo, Comet. You two are like the only two sane pony and dragon that I've met that lives in this town!"

"Actually, we're new here too. We were just headed toward town to look around." Scootaloo told me while Comet nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh, well stop by the library later. I'ld like to know where you got Comet from!" I called to them as I began to walk toward Sweet Apple Acres.

"Okay! I will!" Scootaloo yelled back before she took off, Comet in the wagon with her.

_What a nice little filly, but I wonder. How in Equestria did she get a baby dragon like that?_

**In the middle of Ponyville**

**Scootaloo's pov**

"Well she seems nice." Comet said as we zoomed through town, random ponies jumping out of the way so they don't get ran over.

"Yeah. Hey! Look!" I said changing the subject as I stopped at a gingerbread look'in house.

"Sugar Cube Corner. Hmm, sounds good. Lets check it out." Comet decided as she hopped out of the wagon and walked up to the door.

_Looks like my plan worked. Comet loves sweets, she's crazy about them. Even if it's hard to tell if she cares of not. _I thought as I walked my scooter up next to the door.

"Come on Scoots! Hurry up!" Comet whined as she held the door open, waiting for me.

"I'm coming!" I called back running toward her so she wouldn't leave me behind.

Once inside the smell of chocalate and freshly baked sweets took over my sences. I looked over at Comet to see just what I expected, a river of drool coming out of the corner of her mouth and a glazed over expression.

I rolled my eyes and dragged her into line. I looked to see how many ponies are in front of me to find four. At the front is a blue pegasis with a rainbow mane, kinda similar to my styled hair, along with a rainbow tail to match.

Behind her was a yellow filly around my age, with a red mane and tail, she has a HUGE pink bow on the back of her head.

Behind her was a pegasis colt, also around my age. He has a light grey coat and a dark grey mane and tail.

Behind him was another filly around my age but she was a unicorn, with a pure white coat. Her mane and tail are a light pink and lavender. She has little curls in both.

We waited for what was like forever until finally we're up front.

"What can I get-cha?" a pink pony with a hair style that reminded me of cupcake frosting asked.

"Umm I'll get chocolate shake for here. And one of everything for the dragon." I said poking Ivy in the head.

Shocked the mare asked, "And how will you be paying for that?"

"Hmm, uh do you take gems?" I asked looking up at her.

Before she could answer a pink mare with a crazy pink mane walked up to the mare at the counter saying, "Hey Mrs. Cake! I need some, Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssssssp!" the mare seemed to jump like 10 feet in the air before she took off.

"Uhhh, nice to see you to Pinkie." Mrs. Cakes muttered, then she turned back to me and said, "Sorry, but we don't take gems. Only bits, and what you just ordered cost 359 bits! Now how are you going to pay for that? Hmmm?" she asked raising an eyebrow looking at me suspiciously.

"Like this." I dead-panned taking out four bags of bits. Three had 100 bits each, and the other had exactly 60 in it.

I chuckled a bit **(Hah! bit) **as I watched Mrs. Cakes jaw literally drop to the counter top.

"Sooooo, can I have the sweets now?" I asked acting annoyed to get her to hurry. As usual, my plan worked.

"Of course! Of course! Honey! We need a chocolate shake and one of everything stat!" Mrs. Cakes screeched as she ran through a door. She peeked her head out the door again and said, "You can sit at a table if you want." then she disappeared into the room beyond the doorway.

"Come on Comet, lets go find a table."

"Yablayk-arblah." Ivy mumbled as she wobbled over to a table and sat down.

I walked over to her and waved my hoof infront of her face. "Coooomet! Heeeelllloooo! Is anypony home?" I droned knoking on her head only to be swatted away.

"Urrgh!" I groaned plopped down in the chair next to her.

"Umm, I might be able to help." a voice said, I heard it crack in the middle of the sentence.

I looked up to see the unicorn filly that was infront of me in line.

"Be my guest. I haven't figured out how to snap her out of this, and I've been with her since birth!" I cried throwing my hooves in the air.

"Have you tryed sticking a gem in her mouth?" the filly questioned.

I sat up and muttered, "No, no I haven't." I turned my head and took a bright red ruby out of my saddle-bag, turned back to Comet and shoved it into her mouth.

Comet's eyes finally unglazed as she chewed the ruby and swallowed. "Thanks, I really needed that." she said.

"Oh, where are my manners? My name is Scootaloo and this is Comet." I told the unicorn filly that gave me the idea.

"Nice to meet you Scootaloo, I'm Sweetie Belle. Would you like to be my friend? I don't have any." the unicorn filly now dubed Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sure, I don't have any either, exept for Ivy here and my big sister." I told her waving my hoof at Ivy who was looking around.

"Orders up!" A gruff voice yelled as our orders were thrown onto the table still perfect and undamaged.

"Awsome!" Comet cried as she began to devour the sweets.

"I guess I'll see you at school!" Sweetie Belle called as she walked out the door.

"Kay!" I called back as I continued to sip at my shake. Oblivious to the pair of purple eyes watching me from a few tables away.

Bum! Bum! Buuuummmmmmmmmm!

**Cutie Mark Crusaders forever YAY! Along with Rumble, Button Mash, and Pipsqueak who is actually the same age as Applebloom! He's just a pipsqueak! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!**

** I'm hungry, so see you later! Don't worry, I'll update Jade a Wizard (redone) soon.**

** PEACE OUT! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Skip to school

** Hey there! I still have to find out what happened next in Harry Potter, so after this chapter I'll find out. Jade and the Beast is up for adoption. On with the story.**

**Skip to the first day of school**

**Scootaloo's pov**

I walked up to the little school house, just minding my own buisness. When somepony called out, "Hey! Over here!"

I turned around just to be hit in the face with a bunch of mud.

"Hahahahahahahahah!" I heard somepony laughing. I wipped the mud off my face, using my magic to get all of it off, including the stuff in my mane.

The laughing and giggling stopped once they saw that the plan didn't work.

"Who are you! Show yourselves you cowards!" I screeched spinning around trying to locate the little jerk.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it?" this was a different voice I turned to the right, facing a hedge of bushes. I saw a two pairs of eyes.

"This." I stated. I lifted my front two hoves and stomped them down on the ground hard, then I bucked my back legs and stomped the down even harder. I stared at the spot the eyes are. They blinked once, at the same time. That's all that I needed.

"What waaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" they didn't finish the sentence when my little encantment activated. The ground under their hooves grew up and flung them so they landed infront of me.

Unfortunatly they didn't land on their hooves. Instead, they landed on their flanks.

"Oooowww!" They whined. There were two ponies, my age. One was pure white with a purple and white mane that curved into and upside-down U or V that curved behind her ears and wiggled down her neck. She has a diamond tiara on her head, and the same diamond tiara as a cutie mark.

The other was dark grey with blue glasses. her ane was light gray and a bit of white that curved forward a bit, then back and seperated into two braids. Her cutie mark is a silver spoon with the tip of the handle shaped as a heart with a pink heart on it.

"What was that for!" The grey one whined rubbing her flank.

"I should be the one asking you that. Now, if you excuse me. I have to get to school on time." I said as I turned around and began to walk toward the school house.

"Wait you, you, you BLANK FLANK!"

I turned my head to look at them and said , "What."

The white filly smirked and said, "You heard me. You. Are. A. Blank. Flank. The lower class, lower than dirt, and it's our job to show you where you belong."

"Ooooo! You shouldn't have saaaid thaaaat!" I said in a sing-song voice as I looked up at the sky knowing that a certain dragicorn was watching from above.

"Oh yeah, well. Why would we listen to you, you..." "BLANK FLANK, BLANK FLANK, BLANK FLANK!" they chanted I just stood there looking at the sky in bordem. Right on que there was a streak of black, gold, and red.

"Excuse me, but what was that?" I turned around to find my big sister standing infront of the two jerks with her nose raised in the air, her eyeslids half-closed, and her eyes laid on the two fillies. Her famous high-and-mighty stare.

"Umm, uh. We were just saying hello to the new student, like we normally do." The fillies put on a way to big smile like they didn't do anything wrong.

"Oh really, then why is my dear sister covered in mud?" Mid asked as I slowly walked walked to the side of her, my head hung and my eyes full of sadness.

"What do you mean, she isn't..." the white filly stopped talking when she saw me, covered with mud. Like I was supossed to be in the begginging

"Umm, she must of tripped into a mud puddle." the white filly lied, glancing to the left. The grey filly just nodded, sweating like crazy.

"I don't see any mud puddles." Midnight lightly growled as she brought her head down to the fillies level.

"Oh, umm." now both filles were sweating.

"What are your names?"

"I-I'm Di-Diamond T-t-tiara, a-and this i-is S-Silver S-spoon." Diamond Tiara stuttered.

"Well, Diamond, Silver. If you ever bully my sister again, I will come, and I will find you. (close eyes and breath in deeply, changing normal eyes into her dragon eyes, and growing fangs) And I will show you why you shouldn't ever, ever bully her again. Got THAT!" her disquse flickered a bit at the end of the warning.

Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon nodded.

"Good, now SCAT!" at the last word Midnight spat out a bit of flame, and the bullies were gone faster than you could wink, leaving behind little puffs of durt in their place.

"Alriighty then, you can drop the illusion." Midnight said as she stood up and regained her pony form **(It's like her true form, but now she has normal legs, eyes, teeth, and snout. Doesn't have any horns, but her tail is the same, and so is her mane.)**

"Okay, thanks." I thanked as I wiped the mud off again. I looked up at the sun and said in suprise, "Oh! Time flies when your big sis is freaking out other fillies. Got to run. I'm probably going to hang out with some friends after school, so I'll see you later!"

"Wait!" She called as I began to gallop to the school house. "What!" I yelled turning around.

"Aren't you going to take your scooter?" she asked stepping a side to show me my scooter resting on a tree, it seemed to glow and hum a bit until I grabbed it and hopped on.

"Thanks sis. See you later!" I cried as I took off heading toward the school house.

_Why do I have a feeling that somepony is watching me?_

**Near the school house**

**Rumble Lane's pov**

**(If you don't know who that is, look for him on }**

Today was supposed to be like any other day. I'ld get to school, on time more or less, sit down for a couple of Ms. Cheerolie's lessons, go out for resses, some back in for some more lessons, then go and hang out with my buds after school.

Yep, that what today was suposed to be. That is, until I got hit by a scooter.

"Uurrg" I groaned. I opened my eyes to see the thing I least expected. I saw a little filly, she has an orange coat, and a magenta mane, I couldn't see what color her eyes are, because they are closed. Now, you may be wondering 'Why they're closed?' Well, they're closed because she's asleep, ON ME!

"Umm, excuse me?"

"Hmm?" the filly opened her eyes a bit, she sat up some and looked around. She was now sitting on my stomach with her front hooves on either side of my head.

She looked to my left and I gasped, the sunlight had caught her perfectly, her coat seem to merg with it as a light breeze blew her mane over the eye I couldn't see. And her eyes, her eyes, a deep purple. Just like mine.

Of course, she heard me gasp, so she looked down her mane covered they eye on my left. She looked at me for some time, that is. Until somepony snikered, then she snapped out of it.

"I am so, so, so ,so sorry! I really got to pay more atention to where I'm going!" she talked so fast, it was kinda hard to understand what she was saying as she jumped up off of me, which landed her next to me, on her feet. I'm still laying on my back by the way.

"It's okay, I seem to get hit by stuff a lot." I said, staring at her, again. That darn sun, It caught her again, making it impossible not to look at her.

"Well, again sorry." she stuck out a hoof, I grabbed onto it and she helped me up.

"I'm Scootaloo, the new kid. Who are you?"

**Awww! Isn't that adorably embarassing! Well, see you next time! **


End file.
